


【原创/子父设定】罐子里的草莓酱——上

by number55555



Category: The Riches, The Shawshank Redemption
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 最近除了克佬完全没啥可吃，研究研究斯蒂芬·金的文笔，随便写点半原创玩玩脑洞。主角的名字和人设还是他【在某个国内十有八九没人看的美剧《the riches》里面只客串了一集】的角色，Rudy Blue。日常我的老头乐系列。至于另外一方就，随便吧……反正基本就是按照原创写的，十有八九没人看，带不带入谁的脸都无所谓。CP：子！父！预！警！反正我写的角色都有点病病的老头真香就是了。↑总觉得这也算文子自己养娃了吧↑





	【原创/子父设定】罐子里的草莓酱——上

**Author's Note:**

> 最近除了克佬完全没啥可吃，研究研究斯蒂芬·金的文笔，随便写点半原创玩玩脑洞。  
> 主角的名字和人设还是他【在某个国内十有八九没人看的美剧《the riches》里面只客串了一集】的角色，Rudy Blue。日常我的老头乐系列。  
> 至于另外一方就，随便吧……反正基本就是按照原创写的，十有八九没人看，带不带入谁的脸都无所谓。  
> CP：子！父！预！警！反正我写的角色都有点病病的老头真香就是了。
> 
> ↑总觉得这也算文子自己养娃了吧↑

班尼永远都记得他和鲁迪•布卢德相见的那天，算起来大约是八年前的秋天，10月26日，6：24，他忘了具体的年份却清晰记得那天大街上铺满的漂亮枫叶，橙红和蛋黄交错的颜色在当时只有十五岁的男孩脑袋里留下了丰满的印象，像是南瓜派，和妈妈在班尼六岁生日当晚放在他床头的维尼熊闹钟脑袋。

“从今天起你就要自己起床了，班，我六岁的小老兄，你清楚妈妈可没工夫早上送你去校车。”

这便是班尼人生中的第一份礼物，免费赠与的同时意味着他开始为自己负责，功课、时间表和早餐，每一项责任都或多或少的重叠了些许成人世界的灰暗部分——算不进社会总产值的家务活，在某种程度上，全职家庭妇女丢进家里的劳动确是构成了小孩儿的庇护伞，至少，他们不用自己冲早餐洗内裤，但班尼要洗自己的裤衩，偶尔还要捡了他妈妈下夜班后直接丢在卫生间地板上的小布头。

“你问我有什么毛病，我觉得没有，我只是……并非那种中产家庭家庭福利待遇下长大的小孩儿。”

洗裤衩这段后来就成了班尼挂在嘴边，隔三差五絮叨出来叫鲁迪堵心的好题材。不过，那也是好久后的事情了，说回那天，他和鲁迪见面的那天，一切开始于床头柜上维尼才响了第三声……

“班！快起来！，妈妈叫你起来！”

班尼卧室正挨着走廊，门外就是耗子蹚一脚都能呻吟半天的木楼梯，正被女人飞奔上来的高跟鞋砸出一溜烟的尖叫，紧接着门被撞开的轰鸣和熟悉的唾沫星子。

“醒醒！你这贪睡的狗崽子！”

被单扯得床板摇晃，一个下手不轻的巴掌扯得扇碎了男孩儿的梦境，班尼猛睁开眼睛，试图理清自己挨抽的现实——维尼熊刚叫早呢，自己没有迟到——而且眼前的女人在笑，扬手将班尼扯出热乎乎的被窝，一团白布还丢上了男孩而睡梦迷糊的大脑袋。

“快穿上你的衣服，臭小子，今天可是个好日子，干大事的日子。”

班尼在床边冻得瑟瑟发抖，木讷的试图将手穿进正确的袖子，闻着硬邦邦布料上乱飞的霉味，二手店特有的味道证明衣服很新，没洗罢了。班尼从没穿过这种正式服装，白衬衫是电视剧里毕业舞会的道具，小伙子们需要打扮得干净得体才好勾搭妹子，当然，还要有条像样的黑裤子搭配……

“哦对了，裤子，我怎么会忘了给你拿裤子呢？我一定是太兴奋了。”

是啊，太兴奋了，不然哪个当妈的会任由自己儿子光着两条细腿，用力揪住衬衫勉强去遮四角裤的底边？好在楼下的电话救场，风风火火的女人转头又似只乌鸦扑食般冲下楼梯，留下班尼继续为这热闹的早晨纳闷。他注意到一些细节，例如晃在女人手指末端指甲上明亮的红色，西班牙辣酱红沾着奶白色的五根指头，感觉像道好菜。男孩儿突然发紧的裤裆压着咕噜作响的肚子，更深刻的意识到“今天是要干出什么大事的日子。”

在班尼过去十五年的记忆里，他妈妈的双手只有过一个属性，就是拧人超疼，几小时后保准留下淤青的凶狠。可今天，那讨厌的小东西好看了不少，额外还搭配了另一件同样违背记忆的迷人——妈妈的脸蛋儿。班尼的妈妈，米歇尔小姐有张天生的娃娃脸，棕色明亮的眼睛与小巧厚唇的组合让她无论何时、即便是精明着将钱扒出某个男人的口袋，写上满脸的刻薄都因漂亮显得涉世未深。

说到底，女人是要靠脸吃饭的，这位未婚先孕的年轻妈妈总这样说，自是信然的省吃俭用，左右克扣了儿子的学费也要去城里的高档发廊烫头，拿鬓角的大卷遮着眼角一年赛过一年的皱纹。其实，她去年八月份才过完三十生日，脸上该死的褶皱顶多是因为每日过多剂量的抽烟，酗酒，生气和懊丧。

要知道，年轻人的生活压力总是很大，灌下肚的酒精没有恶意，只是为了更快将压抑的情绪发泄出来，装作醉话喷出气管，像是埋怨越来越贵的物价和自己半年都没更新过的衣柜（假的）；或诅咒按月寄到的电水费催款信，一边哭一边扯着班尼的耳朵大吼大叫——

“见鬼！为什么我他妈生出你这颗该死的木头脑袋！班……今晚没你的晚饭了！没有，你这混蛋从头到脚都那么让人讨厌，和那套子都不懂戴上的蠢驴一样叫人讨厌……”

——虽然问题的初衷只是放学的男孩儿顺手把政府盖章的催款信从垃圾桶盖上捡了回去。

类似莫名其妙的家规和惩罚一来二去，就算是条傻狗都能学会什么时候该叫、什么时候该闷声、摇起尾巴去讨要骨头晚餐，所以年龄渐长，班尼挨的打骂也少了，不爱说话在多数情况下都很讨大人喜欢，而大人的喜欢通常又小孩儿相反。

“你今天可要好好表现，小狗崽子，今后咱两个人的飞黄腾达可就靠你了。”

“我不懂，妈妈。”万般不情愿的小孩儿从牙缝里挤出几个字，捡起被丢在厕所门口的黑布条，套住冰冷的小腿，“我不记得学校有什么特殊活动，今天早上的数学课……”

“快忘了那垃圾学校吧，宝贝儿，忘记那猪圈，那圈养了一群婊子养的混猪仔的猪圈……呵，我们值得更好的地方。”

镜子里的漂亮女人嘟囔着，骂骂咧咧的说着脏话，辣椒味的指甲扒开眼眶，往睫毛上涂满肥腻的两层黑色，然后，她把这些女人的玩具丢进梳妆台橱角敞口的挎包里面，脚踩上马桶盖，对着镜内的自己扭动，调整胸衣，胸口挤出一道深肉色的乳沟，再去勾吊在细脚踝上的袜套，深黑色的尼龙丝一层层变薄，紧巴巴的吞下小腿、大腿，最终啃住腿根，薄蕾丝带的牙齿就稳当的停在那儿。

“怎么样？班？” 米歇尔小姐扭头瞧着门槛外的亲生骨肉，“妈妈漂亮吗？”

这问题的正确答案只是个马屁，班尼敢确信，只是他张开了嘴，嗓子却被眼前这女性突如其来的甜腻天赋糊住，如同生吞下满口冷猪油般痛苦的眨巴着眼睛，六神无主的瞄过几处红色的“点点”，瞄过被黑色布料勒出腰和胳膊的赘肉，低头去盯自己抓挠地板的脚趾。那些白色的肥肉见变细了，他原本平平无奇的想象力突然飘到了街口两元店里卖的小玩意儿，女孩儿发卡上的小蝴蝶，散发热气的汗毛和蝴蝶翅膀上的绒毛一样在灯光下熠熠生辉。

“看看你，看看你，我的小狗崽子……”

让男孩肚皮打紧的幻想在女人奇怪的笑意和突然抓上肩膀的手掌变成了一股奇妙的恐惧感，从四肢窜进裤裆，颤粟得班尼后退半步，发晕的脑袋又给红色的指甲按住，脸贴近胸口。他只好抬头看向母亲，看她翘起嘴角，兴致盎然的往掌心里吐唾沫，湿漉漉的指头撩过他的鼻梁骨，帮眼前零碎的发梢抹上头顶，扒拉住早已遍布鸡皮疙瘩的头顶。

“抹点东西保准你精神百倍，我的乖儿子，我的小甜心儿，我打赌他保准一眼就会喜欢上你。”

她反复撩着班尼额头那几缕始终不愿败给口水的自来卷，粗糙的手劲最终安静下来，停在男孩眼中过分死板的分头中央，温柔的爱抚又因反射在化妆镜内那双期待发光的眼睛变得神秘，神经兮兮。

“那个老白痴……他必须喜欢你，就想当初他喜欢过我一样。”

班尼不明白，一直都没闹明白，“妈妈，你在说谁？”他问镜子里的女人。

“还能有谁，当然是你的爸爸，你个傻东西。”

沉浸在未来的七彩气泡内，米歇尔小姐瞟了眼自己的儿子，弯曲指节敲了下他的脑门。

“记住了，你等会儿见到的那个人，他就是你的爸爸，这辈子都是，你可要把嘴要死。”

“所以，这就是说……”

“闭上你的嘴。”

“好吧——”

——随便他是谁呢，谁都行，反正班尼前16年的记忆里并没有这么个角色，现在谁来演也就无所谓。

班尼瞧着母亲，半晌后点点头，挤出来的笑容维持了好一阵子。

***

后面的事情，好吧，至少在班尼见到鲁迪•布卢德之前，真的只是堆在他记忆马路上一片又一片鲜艳的枫叶了，所以故事到这儿你大概能猜出来鲁迪•布卢德究竟是谁，换种说法是，班尼死后刻在墓碑上的姓氏会是什么——班尼•布卢德，B，L，U，E，好一个文艺又忧郁的姓氏，但班尼从没喜欢过这类看上去冷彪彪的颜色，他也不喜欢紫色，绿色，任何人都能从他的衣柜里看出点倾向来着。

“我看你只是喜欢红色，小王八蛋，否则你他妈怎么会记得那天早上吃的是草莓派，还有就是骚货们的指甲油，口红……别瞪我，我只是实话实说，你明明每次进酒吧都是那副‘我要把眼珠子和自己的小兄弟都插进你们嘴里’的德行。”

而这是典型鲁迪会说的话，他一边说，一边还往嘴里塞班尼刚捞出锅的油炸薯条，整个人瘫在沙发上享受后辈人的伺候，倦怠又惬意的德行和只搁浅的海豹类似。

“我不得不问，班，你干嘛不睡她们呢？我想你这个岁数的时候可是什么口味的小骚货都吃过来了，年轻人嘛，你想吃她们的小红嘴很正常，可也别把她们想得太可口了，那些小嘴儿就是肉味，再不济就是肉沾着化工染料的怪味儿。”

真是很难想象眼前这年头，这个你要是听到谁在提“千禧年”都仿佛身处上个世纪，这般新时代内还会人活的这样粗俗，可鲁迪•布卢德就是这种四十岁出头的土鳖，他原本巧克力色的鬓角已经挂了灰头，人却还处在班尼高中那年的品味，亮面锆红的机车皮夹克，上帝，胸前还别着裸女的小徽章，活见鬼的落伍到班尼都想不清这老东西是从哪个废品二手店里给自己买的衣服。

若说这幅扮相的怪胎与你无关，只是马路上某个脑子不同寻常的路人，那班尼可乐得对方再可耻些，耻到光了屁股去为性自由游行，他都不会做出反应。他读大学时就没少见这群“自由战士”给社会添乱的本事，年轻人体内旺盛的费洛蒙分泌早晚会让他们的青春染上派对里的激情，酗酒，斗殴，大麻与性爱……在同龄人踟蹰于苟同堕落还是对其投怀送抱的时刻，班尼的热情、多半都投给了另一项激烈竞争，奖学金。

贫穷是自童年一路随行的粘人怪，是挖到瓶底的果酱和超市里最便宜的面包片被晾干的边缘。在班尼的记忆里，他和母亲一直活得拮据无比，少几个月就会因为失业去政府部门领救济，这种情况后来因班尼开始打工稍微好转了点，但上大学的费用始终是块沉甸甸的乌云，遮着他闪光的好成绩。

“咱俩的出路可都指望在你身上了，班，妈妈可不知道等会儿会发生什么……或许狗屁律师会问你问题，或许他会亲自跟你说话，你得想办法应付，我不能教你这个。”

在那个令人难以忘怀的秋日，坐在车里往监狱赶的米歇尔小姐恳切的与自己寡言的儿子嘱咐寄托。而班尼清楚自己该做什么，又为何突然间急需一个陌生男人成为自己的父亲，十六岁的他五个小时后就让鲁迪•布卢德在自己的亲子协议上签了字，五天后便收到了对方律师寄给自己、名为“班尼•布卢德”的银行账户，那再往后就是终于不太受钱管制的人生了，班尼每月都会准时收到一笔生活费，且这个数字在他母亲因肺炎去世后又翻了几倍，飘得比政府上涨的物价靠谱。

“他说，很抱歉，他不能亲自到场。”

那个秋日后的第三年，米歇尔小姐的葬礼上，鲁迪的私人律师彼得·斯蒂芬转达过东家的意思，连同个沉甸甸的信封塞进班尼手里——毫无疑问，都是钞票——班尼合上信封，绷着脸去瞧这同样在打量自己的老头，这瘦小的男人八成是在期待自己发笑，他想到这，低头把信封塞进西服内侧的口袋，系好扣子，才客套的去握对方的手，露出悲伤又平静的微笑。

“我不大记得你了，史蒂芬先生，彼得，我可以这么称呼你吗？哦，真是好极了。你看……我现在只有他一个亲人了，可我又……”

彼得·斯蒂芬点点头，苹果圆形状的脸和眼角的皱纹出奇的不配套，可他是那种一眼看过便和蔼可亲的类型，文质彬彬的谈吐发音，温柔里透着点华尔街高级人的客套冷漠，完全不似个会给囚犯做律师的类型。

“你有什么难言之隐吗？小伙子。”

“我只是……有些难以难面，我的父亲，更别提他的钱了。”班尼说到这也有些难过，局促感紧紧卡着喉头，“可能你不相信，彼得，可当真，过去的事情在我脑子里只有些模模糊糊的印象了，这几年的忙忙碌碌让我想不起他是谁，十五岁到十八岁，天晓得我在活些什么，真的，我希望你能明白我的意思。”

“哦，我懂，时光一眨眼就飞过去了，我懂。”斯蒂芬看了眼天空，鞋底刮着脚下的草皮，“你的担心是没必要的，小伙子，毕竟鲁迪也是呆在另一个世界里，监狱，把人和正常的世界分开，我保证他不会多想，不会疑心……最好的做法是，你去看看你，毕竟你们是父子了，各处层面上唯一剩给彼此的亲人。”

这位华尔街的聪明人把话说得和他藏在几百度镜片后面的目光一样曲折，温温吞吞的说着。

“如果你问我建议的话，我会说他是个普通程度的好人，上不比圣人下够不上真正的混蛋……监狱里的人大多数都是这种程度。”

“你还挺有经验的。”

斯蒂芬突然把头抬起来。

“律师总会有很多不同款式的经验。”他笑了，目光如冰的说，“但我决定给你实用一点的，先生，你有驾照吧，我建议你租辆车，离监狱最近的巴士站可够人走上一阵子了。”

***

到二十一岁的时候，班尼已经不再掩饰自己没爹没妈（一个在蹲监狱一个进了棺材板）还有零钱的日子是多么的快乐了，他现在大二课程读到四分之三，除了完成论文考试，就是盼着“班尼•布卢德”户头按日到账的数字。班尼会把里面的钱全取出来，再存进另一个只有自己知道密码的户头，生活可谓是平淡安详。当然，他不会忘记自己的父亲还活着，鲁迪•布卢德的存在绑着他的钱，沉甸甸吊着班尼心尖儿，随他花出去的每个美分让胸口的地方闷上片刻。

所以班尼没有按照斯蒂芬律师的建议去监狱看鲁迪，坚持打工，尽可能不去碰被他取出来又存回银行的钱，即便在理论上，这些钱的名字已经从鲁迪·布卢德变成了班尼·布卢德——只是感情上，感情——班尼不打算解释自己的行为，直到他期货理论课上道半截被系主任叫进办公室，说是监狱的电话打到学校，专找布卢德先生的儿子。

搁在胸口上的大石头可算落进了肚子——鲁迪•布卢德的有期徒刑蹲满了日子，是时候恢复他社会公民的身份——自己的好日子就此到头。

“三天后，你得把你爹接走，这事我们也告知过布卢德的律师了，他的意见是你亲自来，毕竟你是他儿子，是吧，那老色情狂肯定也希望你亲自来。”

电话对头的狱警可谓口无遮拦，班尼攥在电话听筒上的指尖硬到冰冷，害怕的瞟了眼坐在办公桌后面的主任。对方的两只眼睛全盯在电脑屏幕上面，敲打键盘，专心致志的样子像是生怕班尼会觉得自己在偷听。当下距离移动通信设备——也就是手机——被研究出来全美推广的时代还早了二十几年，班尼干噎着喉咙，只能把听筒努力往嘴巴边上靠近。

“你刚刚说的，先生……那个词，我不确定我有没有听错……”

“我说了三天后，布卢德小子，你是听不懂美国话了？”

“可你说他……”

“三天后，我他妈甚至不会再重复第三次，为了你爹好，小混球，你怕是有点想爹想到兴奋？忘了他还没出狱吧。三天呢，够咱们准备点惊喜了。”

这狱警打牙缝里挤出来的冷笑和话让班尼真切的起了层鸡皮疙瘩，因为害怕，他突然想起母亲葬礼上律师斯蒂芬的说法，关于监狱里面的大多数人。

“我可警告你，长官，你没权利打他。”他跟个笨蛋没差，用威胁回报威胁，“三天后我肯定带律师去，我发誓如果你们做出点什么……”

他被直接挂了电话。

***

他是忘了当年的事，可那时候自己才十五岁，怎么可能记住太多呢，更何况是接受个陌生男人成为自己的父亲！自己可只有十五岁呢——班尼在床上和自己争吵，重复叨念着这至关重要的事实。几次过后，渐渐感觉没去监狱里看望鲁迪•布卢德也不那么叫人难以接受了。至少，他有理由，别管鲁迪愿不愿听——他已经将鲁迪算作“混球”的那类人种，接受了现实，心跳随之缓和，安定的从喉咙滚回班尼用手按住的肚子，那里面空空如也，咕咕的叫着要吃点什么，饥饿又恍惚，激不起求生的念头，。

班尼整天都没吃东西呢，就因为那通狱警打来的电话。电话被挂断后，他在办公室里坐了一会儿，耗到系主任终于战胜了礼貌问题，视线离开电脑屏幕，他是否需要帮助。班尼张了嘴，又闭上，摇头，立刻起身，一路小跑回自己的宿舍。他缩进自己的板床和小被窝，忍着寡淡的胃口翻滚身体，翻滚思索，搜刮脑子去找被记忆怠慢而过的那个秋天。

八年前的10月26日是伫立在班尼铺满枫叶的脑壳中央那一栋空荡荡的屋子，状似宁静美丽，推门走进去，眼见之处就只是堆满灰尘的墙角和蜘蛛落下的网了。这房间的记忆并没有什么惊心动魄的快乐和悲伤，这房间内有的只是生活，日复一日，小班尼的腿晃在餐椅和地面中间的空隙中央，他啃着手里半干的面包条，看着母亲将手伸进厨房橱柜内的每个缝隙，她在找钱，期许自己会在漆黑的木板缝里落下几个硬币，她很快会因为失望骂起上帝，抱怨令她贫穷的一切，税金，物价……钱的世界是她根本不曾懂过的游戏，可她直到死才出局，所以才输得彻底，而许多人都是如此，班尼暗自嘲笑，许多活人都是一样。

可女人比一般人叫得更火气呢，班尼发硬的后脑梗着枕头，却感慨自己没继承来这样的本事——校方则会说这是足见了教育改变命运，是啊，是高等教育让人摆脱了泼妇的阶级，向更高的社会地位爬，律师，牙医，政客，执法者……那狱警说的什么来着？“性变态”？但愿他清楚这单词的本意，这肮脏的字眼儿，虽然也常用作口头禅和讽刺……

班尼多希望是后者，纵然这希望和透过窗的月光一般缥缈不定，阴冷的色调还衬得屋内黑暗更令人忐忑。他最终忍不住肠道内连绵不绝的哀嚎爬出被子，披上夹克，临行前又摸了把口袋里的零钱才安心。三个零钱钢板能换袋饱腹的面包，剩下的钱还得留着应付三天后的旅程，自己必须租辆车了。班尼把脖子缩进夹克的立领，哆哆嗦嗦的往融院系（他所在专业）的教学楼拐角走，那有家便利店，24小时无休，常年挂着照片大学生打工的广告贴纸。学校里的买卖好坏全凭选址，这就和政府盖监狱差不多，必定是在荒无人烟的地方塞留无人问津的“烂货”——性变态，快过期的吐司面包——班尼还在货架最底层找到了果酱，他呵出两声笑，跟着耳后的电台哼起潮歌。通俗易懂的流行乐在唱廉价的爱情，约炮，一夜情，性变态，连文化人都开始鼓吹这个了。他在草莓味和橘子味的玻璃瓶子中间犹豫了半天还是选择后者，七折，鬼知道橘子为什么被促销呢，分明成分表上写着都是类似的成分，可食用果胶，甜味素，工业染料。

班尼多希望斯蒂芬是对的，监狱里的人，别管是罪犯还是狱警，也都是被国家机器打包装进一个玻璃罐子里的半成品，久而久之就烂到一起。

那个单词堆满了班尼的脑子，余下还有与自欺欺人的怀疑，他拎着食物袋子路过图书馆的岔路口，停下脚步，想着自己是被教育出来的学生，调研精神的代表，推开图书馆的玻璃大门，甚至还和盯班的老师互换过微笑，借了台角落里的电脑。对方怕是以为自己是来上晚自习的，为了奖学金，班尼过去就是这种好孩子。他在等公用电脑老旧的程序启动同时偷拧开果酱瓶的盖子，撕出吐司的边角插进罐子里沾果酱吃。这是妈妈交给他的吃法，简单又高效，他在网页内敲进鲁迪的全拼，回车，0.00001秒的等待后得到了自己想要的结果——

鲁迪•布卢德，明星棒球手性侵17岁少女入刑。

旧新闻黑白落定的日期和配图相片和混在班尼记忆深处的脸仿佛并非……完全相同的某种东西，但那又确实是同一个人——是鲁迪，没错。班尼往下读网页文稿——不止一个，他不止强奸过一个，受害者在法庭上声嘶力竭的指正。

所以，狱警怎么会瞎说呢？

慢吞吞的咽下面包，他把后背倒上椅子，盯着电脑屏幕里鲁迪•布卢德走进法院的侧脸照——性变态——他拍掉手上的面包渣滓，鼠标右键，隔壁屋的打印机便传出一阵机械滚轮吃纸的声音。

 

TBC


End file.
